The Song of Friendship
by Rachieee
Summary: Emma Tolly was having a rough day, and thought it would never get better, until a good friend came along.


**Hey guys! So, recently I had this panic moment where I went into a breakdown. It was one of those days where any little thing could push you over the edge. And thats what happened. I thought I could relate my situation to Emma, and this is what came out of it. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own. **

Lysander Sage was in a great mood. He was walking thorugh the park, after just having spent an amazing afternoon with his girlfriend, Lauren**. **They had gone out to lunch at a small cafe, and a movie. He was just thinking how lucky he was when he saw it. Or rather, her.

A blonde somebody was sitting under a very large tree, crying and ripping leaves in half. Lysander started to turn away from the crying blonde somebody, when he realized that past the puffy red eyes and tear stained face, he _knew_ that blonde somebody. The blonde somebody, was in fact Emma Tolly. Emma was sitting crossed legged and crying, muttering something Lysander couldn't quite make out.

"Uh..Em?"

Lysander called out quietly, afraid of startaling her. Emma didn't seem to hear. She wiped her face and said rather dramatically to herself,

"Of course the _one_ day I want it..!"

Lysander inched forward. "Emma?"

The blonde sombody seemed to jump five feet in the air. She quickly wiped her face. Clutching her chest, she said in a stern voice

"Lysander Sage! What on earth do you think your doing here?"

Lysander smiled. "Emma, this is a public park. I was taking a walk. Anyway, whats wrong with you?"

Emma let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"Well! Today I really wanted a peanut butter sandwich, right? So I go downstairs to make one, and were _out of peanut butter!_"

Lysander stared at her. Emma shot him a look as if to say, _What don't you understand?_

"So, your crying under a tree because of...peanut butter."

Emma sniffled and let out a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh.

"No, thats what just pushed me over the edge." She sighed. "I have just been having a horrible week. My History teacher gave me a 6 page essay on my opion of the economy in Russia. Do I look like somebody who knows about the Russian's economy? Because I don't! Then I had to do lines for Manfred because I accidently stepped on the back of his shoe. Oh!And we can't forget that I had to turn in my still life painting half done because I ran out of paint and the professor wouldn't let us share! Also, my art professor wants me to help organize a mural to be painted in the green coat room, and that might cause my brain to explode!"

She took a deep breath in and glanced at the quiet Lysander. He was just about to bring up another certin blonde when Emma said,

"And then theres, _him! _Parading around like he owns the place with that awful cow attached to his arm..has he bothered to talk to me in the past 2 weeks? No! Why should he, when he has _her.._ Miss Queen Bee, the devil in human form. Ugh, if he wasn't so stupid, then he'd see that she dosn't really even care about him that much, that worthless piece of elephant poo-"

"Emma," Lysander intterupted. "Although I agree with you one hundered percent on that, you shouldn't let it bother you. Tracy isn't worth that trouble, it's what she wants. Just the other day I was talking to Tancred and she came up and took him away and sent me this horrible stare.."

"He's losing his friends! That gord, if he were here I'd punch him in the face-"

"No you wouldn't." Lysander said smiling.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. You don't want to hurt him. Your just upset with him."

"Well, arn't you?"

Lysander looked up at the leaves.

"Of course I am. But he'll come around. Thats how Tancred is, he's only human, he makes mistakes. Of course it seems like he makes more mistakes than the average human, but thats how he is."

"Its just so frustrating, since Ive-"

"Liked him for so long?" Lysander said finishing her sentance with a smug smile. Emma turned an violent shade of red.

"I...Wha-? No!" She said deffensively. After a moment, she looked down defeatedly, and mumbled,

"Howdidyouknow?"

"Em, im pretty sure everyone at Bloors except for Mr. Oblivious himself knows." He smiled. "Its okay!" He added, noting the horrifed expression on her face.

"Its no big deal, nobody is judging you."

Emma's horrified expression softened, but only a little bit.

"How embarrasing.." She muttered looking down at the dirt. She looked like she was going to start bawling again. Lysander sat down across from her, and crossed his legs as well. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but before he could, she looked up. Her face was red and wet, her eyes puffy and sad.

"Em.."

"You know what? I have had enough. I mean, anybody that stupid isn't worth my time. He's..he's an idiot! Thats what he is. I like Tancred Torrson! There, I said it. But since everybody knows, it dosn't really matter, and since he dosn't know it deffinatly dosnt matter, and since he has that _donkey_ for a girlfriend, it positively dosn't matter. He isn't worth my time...Maybe I should just give up." She looked sadly at Lysander. For a moment, they were both silent, and then,

"I never thought Emma Tolly was a quiter."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sander, I've been trying for to long. I just don't think I can put myself through this emotional grater any longer without exploding!"

"Em," Lysander started, "Your one of the toughest girls I know. No I mean it!" He added, noting the doubtful look on her face. "Remember when you escaped from the Bloors and got your memory back?"

Emma sighed. "Sander, that was all Charlie, Olivia and Fidelio. And you guys. I didn't do anything."

Lysander smiled to himself. "Em, you believed in yourself enough to fly, and to break the Bloors spell. It might have been Tolly Twelve Bells that actually woke you up, but you were still the main component. Does that make sense?"

"No."

Lysander laughed. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that you shouldn't give up on yourself, or Tancred for that matter. He'll come around. You can't give up on him now, he needs you. Wether he knows it or not. I know it hurts, but im sure It'll get better. Your tough, you can handle anything."

Emma looked up thorugh her teary eyes, and actually smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just got so caught up in everything that was happening. I swear, bad luck comes in truckloads."

Lysander laughed. "Don't worry. It'll get better." For a while they sat in silence, looking at the atumn leaves. Then,

"You wanna go get some ice cream?"

Smiling, Emma nodded. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she allowed Lysander to gently pull her up. Together they walked out of the park and down to the ice cream shop. As they walked, they chatted about Lauren, school, and their friends. Emma, who would have 5 hours previous sworn this to be the worst day of her life, was actually starting to enjoy herself. Thats when she realized how lucky she was to have Lysander Sage in her life. Or any of her friends for that matter. Her aunt had once told her, a friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. Thats what Lysander had done for her that day. For the first time all day, she started to smile, and actually mean it. That smile stuck with her until she went to bed.

**Short and sweet. I like this one, but my opinion hardly matters. Tell me what ya think! Please, even if you hate it, let me know. Just don't be rude. Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**

**Rachie.**


End file.
